Kaichou to Atsureki
by redshadow17
Summary: Inuyasha "Betrays" Kagome with Kikyo, so Kagome leaves, finds a temple, and wait I'm telling you too much! Read the story and you'll find out exactly what happens! Rating Because I'm paranoid, it probably never reaches that level of stuff.
1. Atsureki

Hello Everyone! This is a story that I recently wrote and decided that I liked it enough to post! So I hope that you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the Characters that are not in the animated series, movies or manga!

* * *

**Atsureki-Discord**

"Kikyo" A tall silver haired man moaned as he embraced the dark haired woman before him. His silver dog ears lay still on top his head.

"Inuyasha, allow me to join your group. I can find the shards much faster than my incarnation" She said her dark brown eyes looking past her lover to meet the ice blue ones behind the tree. The girl the eyes belonged to shook her head when he answered yes and turned away from them.

"Kagome are you alright?" A tall brown haired girl asked softly looking at her as she entered their camp.

"Kikyo is joining, I am leaving. I'm going to search for the jewel shards on my own. I'm taking Shippo with me but I need you to stay and keep Inuyasha safe. We'll need him in the fight against Naraku and I don't trust Kikyo" Kagome said softly as she gathered her things. She pulled out a bracelet and tied it around Sango's arm "Sango this will let you know if I find Naraku or let me know if you do, if it breaks I am dead"

* * *

"Kagome, where are we going?" Shippo asked sitting on her shoulder

"There is a temple in the west that is shared by monks and demons alike, I want to train, we have no hope of defeating Naraku unless I'm properly trained"

"Can I train as well?" Shippo asked looking at her

"Yes, I will never be able to teach you your powers, so you can learn while the opportunity presents itself." Kagome said softly, they continued walking until they came upon a dieing neko demon, lying beside the demon was a small black kitten. Kagome approached slowly letting the kitten sense her. It did and looked strait at her, its solid white eyes shocking her. The dieing cat hissed at her until she knelt down and spread her healing powers over the neko. "I'm sorry, your wounds are too much, I can't save you"

"Kagome, the demon asks you to take her kitten, she can not see" Shippo said after hearing the dieing cat hiss and growl

"I will care for her" Kagome said as the demon died. Kagome picked up the kitten and let her aura calm her "What is your name little one?"

"Murasaki" The small voice in her head spoke, she nodded smiling kindly at her.

"Welcome to our family Murasaki" Kagome said as she purified Murasaki's mother's body and then continued on their journey.

* * *

Two days later they reached the temple. They were greeted by two demons and a monk.

"Can we assist you woman" The demon asked looking at her. She looked him square in the eyes

"I am here to seek training, for me and my kit" She answered looking at them

"The kit may stay but we do not train women" The other demon spoke

"Let the girl stay, she has power, training her will prove a challenge for us all" The monk spoke knowingly

"Fine but you will get no special treatment" the first demon spoke

"I expected none" Kagome said as the monk led her up the stairs

"You will have today to get acquainted with the grounds, we accept no tardiness." The monk spoke softly as they entered a simple room. "You are the only woman here; I hope you don't mind sharing with one of our younger boys"

'That's fine" Kagome said softly

"You might also want to change child, you are in a temple full of men" H said motioning towards the wardrobe and then the changing screen. Kagome bowed as he left and lay Shippo and Murasaki on the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dark purple training kimono. She pulled on the pants and dug out a simply white tank top from her bag before pulling on the top and securing it with the powder blue sash. She braided her hair down and pulled on the simply blue shoes. She didn't notice the swirling pink and green design of roses and leaves that spread around it

"Kagome, where are we?" Shippo asked waking up

"We're at the Kaichou Temple, Shippo" Kagome answered walking over to him

"Oh" He said looking around. They turned to see the door open.

"Oh, sorry I forgot I had a new room mate" The young boy said softly

"Kohaku" Kagome gasped seeing the boys face. He had short dark brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate.

"You know who I am?" He spoke timidly

"Hai, I am a friend of your sister, Sango" Kagome said softly "Do you not remember anything?"

"No, I remember my name and that a priest brought me here half dead, The monks healed me and are training me, I vaguely remember a sister but I thought she was destroyed with my village" Kohaku said softly

"Train hard, when I leave if you are ready I will take you with me, your sister has been looking for you, later when I believe you are ready I will tell you what happened to you and your village"

"Thank you, Lady…" He trailed off bowing.

"Kagome, but please no Lady, and this Is my son Shippo and my new friend Murasaki" Kagome said smiling at him.

"Ok Kagome-san, it's time for dinner" Kohaku said setting his weapon down and turning around, leading them to the dinning hall. The old Monk from before greeted them.

"Hello child, everyone may I have your attention" He said drawing attention to them. "These area the new members of our family, they are to be treated with respect and compassion. Now child what is your name?"

"Kagome" Kagome answered softly as she looked at the men and boys of all ages sitting around the long table. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder looking around and Murasaki stood by her feet as if protecting her "And this is my son Shippo"

"Welcome" A tall red haired demon spoke standing. Kagome took a seat with Shippo beside her and Murasaki sat in her lap.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter! Just a side note the title means Harmony and Discord in Japanese, which I am not fluent in though I have taken a begginers course, if it is wrong or in the wrong context I'm sorry I used an online translator. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

~Redshadow17


	2. Tassei

Hey Everyone, this is the second chapter! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the monks and the temple they live on!

* * *

Tassei-Achievement

The weeks of training flew by and turned into months then a year before Kagome had realized it. She had progressed faster than her teachers thought possible and was now training with the more powerful demons because of her powers. After seeing Shippo Struggling with his powers an old fox demon began teaching him. So he only attends weapons training with the other boys his age and had taken a liking to throwing daggers. The demons had also been teaching Kagome etiquette and how to properly care for Shippo, introducing her system to demon food.

"Kagome," Kohaku called as he ran up to her. She released her arrow and turned to him smiling

"Yes Kohaku," She asked as the arrow hit the dead center of the target.

"You need to come quickly, Lord Sesshomaru is coming to recruit the monks to help defeat Naraku, you must change and be in the courtyard before the sun is at its highest" He said excitedly

"Very well, will you take my bow and arrows back to the shed?" She asked he nodded and took her weapon. She walked back into her room. Murasaki at her feet. She found a beautiful kimono lying on the bed. Though it had been modified to allow her to fight. It was a dark purple with pink trim, the same color as her miko powers. A powder blue obi was tied around her waist and had a pattern of maroon roses and green leaves. The kimono had slits on each side with black leggings underneath. She pulled it on after a short bath. She brushed her hair out and pulled the sides back with two jade combs Shippo had made for her for her birthday.

"You look really pretty Momma" Shippo said as he entered the room. He was dressed in a solid green fighting ji with a pattern of dark blue leaves on his sash. She picked him up and walked out of the room, Murasaki by her side '_Mistress, the lord approaches the steps'_ Murasaki's said in her mind. Kagome nodded as she came to stand at the back of the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru Welcome" The demon that had been the first to greet her spoke bowing

"Hn" Sesshomaru said nodding his head "I am looking for those willing to help in the battle against Naraku"

"WE do not participate in battles Lord Sesshomaru"

"I will go, Naraku was the one who killed my village and tried to kill me" Kohaku spoke stepping to the front of the group

"Child your training is not complete; you are not ready for such battles"

"Mizu, I will watch over him and complete his training" Kagome said stepping forward

"She is more than capable" The eldest monk Akamu spoke softly his violet eyes looking at her approvingly

"Very well" Mizu spoke

"Lord Sesshomaru will you stay the night?" The third member of the council spoke, he was an old hawk demon named Makani

"Yes" Sesshomaru spoke still looking shocked at Kagome's appearance.

"Come Kohaku, we must prepare for you journey" Kagome said leading him back to their room. She pulled out her old yellow bag that she had recently dyed black and began filling it up with their clothes and personal things. She had made a few trips back home through the well and now had plenty of food.

"Kagome, will I see my sister soon" Kohaku asked as he stood awkwardly by the door

"Yes Kohaku, we will come across them in our travels" Kagome said as they walked to dinner. They arrived to see the four elders standing before them.

"Does, Lord Sesshomaru not dine with us this evening?" Kagome asked bowing.

"No, he has opted for dinner in his room, instead we have something for you" Mizu said softly

"We had planned to do this on the year mark of your arrival in three days time but it'll just have to be done tonight" Makani spoke

"Kagome of Edo, We have four gifts for you this night" Atish spoke stepping forward with a motion of his hand, one of the young boys had shuffled forward holding a large bundled package "For you these fine Kimonos, you should dress appropriately when in the presence of our lord"

"I present to you a gift as well" Akamu spoke as he motioned with his hand for 3 more boys to come forward. The first held a beautifully carved bow with matching quiver full of arrows. The second held a staff much like Miroku's and the third held twin swords "The quiver will never empty, the staff will purify any demon and the swords will protect you even when you yourself aren't aware you need it"

"Our third gift is really a gift to all women" Makani spoke stepping forward. "We are going to build a temple for women, we have talked to the miko of your village and she will oversee the temple. We will then proceed to train young women in your honor"

"Our last gift to you Kagome is the title of Master, the first woman to ever be given any title in our temples" Mizu spoke wisely as he stepped forward.

"Thank You" Kagome said shocked as she bowed.

"If the elders would allow, we have something for Shippo and Kohaku as well" One of the older boys stood. Mizu nodded and the boy came forward and presented Shippo and Kohaku with weapons of their own. They spent the rest of the meal in a happy celebration before turning in for the night.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you Enjoyed and please review, even if it's to tell me any small grammatical error, I greatly appreciate any advise to make my writing better.

~Redshadow17


	3. Zento

Hello Everyone! I am pleased that people are enjoying my story! So please without further ado, please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Zento-The Journey Ahead

"Kagome" Shippo asked watching as she stood on the shrine steps playing with the jewel around her neck.

"I'm alright Shippo," Kagome said picking up Murasaki and petting her fur.

"Are you ready Priestess?" Sesshomaru asked as he appeared. She bowed lowly nodding; he then began walking down the steps, the others following him "Why are you not with the half-breed?"

"The miko Kikyo wishes me dead, she is his mate now and I am not foolish enough to think friend comes before ones mate" Kagome spoke softly

"While you are with this Sesshomaru you will take care of and protect Rin" He said coldly walking into the forest.

"Kagome-sama" Rin called running to hug the miko

"Hello Rin-chan" Kagome said smiling at her

"Are you staying Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Rin, I am staying" Kagome answered softly as they began waking

"Rin is happy you're staying Kagome"

"I am happy Rin" Kagome corrected gently

"Ri-I am sorry" Rin said smiling

"Very good, now Rin this is Shippo and Kohaku, they will be traveling with us as well" Kagome said introducing the children who became fast friends. They traveled for most of the day before stopping for the night "Kohaku, Shippo go through your nightly routines before getting ready for your lessons"

"Yes Kagome-sensei" They said bowing and going about their training exercises. Sesshomaru walked further into the woods to scent the area.

"Kagome-sama" Rin spoke sitting next to her as she watched the boys

"Yes Rin-chan"

"Will you teach me to?" Rin asked softly. Kagome pulled her into her lap and told her to sit very still. After a few moments Kagome nodded to herself.

"Rin-chan, how much do you know about your parents?"

"Not a lot, why Kagome-sama" Rin asked looking at her

"You, little one are a miko, your powers have been sealed but they are there" Kagome said softly "I'm going to have to speak with Sesshomaru-sama about training however"

"We're finished" Shippo said bounding over to them. She taught them more on their reading and writing skills before sending them to bed. She stayed awake until Sesshomaru returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke after a few moments of silence

"Hn"

"Do you know anything of Rin's parents?" Kagome asked softly

"No"

"Oh" She said softly "Sesshomaru-sama, I request permission to train Rin"

"No" He said coldly, she sighed expecting this answer

"She is a miko, her powers have been bound. It is extremely dangerous to her and all those around her. One day they will surface"

"How do you know, she has displayed no such power" He said glaring at her

"I can feel the seal and the powers brewing underneath" Kagome s aid softly

"You may train her to control her powers priestess, nothing more" He said glaring at her. Kagome nodded and resumed her position to meditate.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. Sangeki

Hello Everyone! I'm more than pleased at the reviews I'm getting for this story! So without further ado please Enjoy the next Chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the series or manga!

* * *

Sangeki-Tragedy

A month later found the group nearing the Eastern lands. Kagome sighed as she watched the children. They were practicing their sword fighting while Rin practiced her barriers. Sesshomaru had left to speak with Totosai, leaving Kagome in charge. She looked down at the letter in her hands. Satisfied that it was complete she sealed it and stood.

"Take a break for lunch, Rin will you prepare it today" She spoke kindly, Rin nodded and set to work preparing the fish Shippo had caught while Kohaku started afire. "Murasaki will you take this to Sango?"

"Meow" The blind cat spoke taking the letter and running off

"Momma, how come Murasaki can run without hitting stuff, can she see now?" Shippo asked innocently

"She can't see Shippo, Murasaki has learned to use her other senses to move around. We taught her at the temple and now she has time to practice and improve" Kagome explained as they sat down to eat. After the children fell asleep that night, Kagome sat watch awaiting Sesshomaru's return

"Why are you still awake priestess" He asked walking back into camp.

"I request permission to go home for the night. I would return by night fall tomorrow" Kagome spoke bowing.

"I will not put Rin in danger of the half-breed" He said coldly

"He will not be there" Kagome said softly

"How can you be certain?"

"I have sent word to Sango, she is prepared with a decoy shard and a rumor" Kagome said looking at him.

"Very well we will go tomorrow and I will leave at night fall the next day with or without you" He said coldly. She bowed once more whispering thank you before lying to sleep.

* * *

"Rin, Kohaku, Shippo" Kagome called motioning them forward. They gathered around her with smiles

"Yes momma?" Shippo asked

"I am going home for the evening, you are to continue practicing, however Rin unless the elderly miko, Keade comes do not practice your barriers on Shippo or Kohaku alright" Kagome said softly they nodded in understanding "if Lord Sesshomaru should leave Murasaki will be here and if you feel it's a danger you can not handle jump into the well. Understood"

"Yes Kagome" Rin said as she nodded and left jumping down the well much to Sesshomaru's surprise

"Kit explain" He said looking at the boy

"I don't know if I should" Shippo said nervously

"Ye are right child, it is not your place, however Lady Kagome's home is not in this village here" Kagome said entering the clearing

"Very well, She will answer this Sesshomaru upon her return" He said sitting down.

"Keade-san, will you help me with my barriers, Kagome has been teaching me to put them around people but said I couldn't do it alone" Rin said smiling at the elder miko who nodded and they began their day

* * *

"Momma, Souta, Gramps, I'm home" Kagome said as she entered the house

"Kagome" Her little brother said launching himself at her "I was so scared"

"Souta, what happened?" Kagome asked softly looking at her little brother who was crying.

"They came through the well and killed them two days ago. I ran to your room just like you told me to" He said not letting her go

"Souta its safe now, I need to go back through the well, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes" Kagome said walking into the well. She appeared on the other side her face set in stone

"You've returned" Rin said smiling

"I must stay until I can find a home for my brother" Kagome said her voice void of emotion

"Child what has happened?" Keade asked

"My family is dead" Kagome said jumping back into the well

"We will stay until the half breed returns" Sesshomaru spoke

* * *

"Souta, I need to know if you want to return with me or go stay with Uncle Mekura" Kagome said softly looking at him. "If you stay with me we wont be returning"

"I love you Kagome, but I want to stay in this era, you will visit?" Souta said softly

"I called Uncle Mekura last night, he's coming to stay here with you, I will write like have been and someone will drop them into the well" Kagome said softly as the door opened to reveal their uncle who knew about Kagome's quest.

"Hello children," He said softly hugging Souta

"Makani" Kagome spoke looking at him shocked

"So you've met me, don't fret child your brother is safe" He said

"Are you really our uncle?"

"Yes, I married your father's sister" He said smiling "Now you must return"

"I will continue writing" She said hugging Souta once more before disappearing into the well house.

* * *

"We must go, the half-breed approaches" Sesshomaru spoke as she climbed out of the well. She nodded and they moved away from the village quickly after Kagome handed Kagome a handful of jewel shards

"Momma what happened?" Shippo asked

"They killed my mother and grandfather. I had to call my uncle to stay with my brother as he is much to young to stay alone and will not survive here"

"I'm sorry momma" Kagome smiled at him

"Miko where does the well lead?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her. They had been traveling for the better part of the day.

"The village of Edo, 500 years in the future" Kagome answered softly as she looked towards the sky "TO most, I don't belong here, but they are wrong. I was born here; momma told me that she too had been pulled down the well"

"Your father?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her curiously

"Momma said she didn't know how he was but I know she lied. She doesn't want me to know and now I never will" Kagome spoke her voice solid but her eyes shown with tears.

"Hn" He answered as they continued walking. Kagome followed in silence unsure what to do. They stopped not long after and sat up camp.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!

~Redshadow17


	5. Sosei

Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sosei-Rebirth

"YOU BITCH!" Sango screeched looking at Kikyo, who stood smirking at the slayer who had caught her with Naraku not moments before. The undead priestess was confident that Inuyasha would side with her and not let the slayer harm her, and simply smirked at the woman "You tore this group apart! First with Kagome, you knew she would leave if you joined us, you thought she would get herself killed! Well you underestimated her! And if that wasn't enough you forced Miroku to RAPE ME! Now we can't find him! Now you've mated, MATED, with that scum! You're a clay bitch and you don't deserve to live!"

"Inuyasha won't let you kill me" Kikyo sneered at her smugly

"You are a vindictive little bitch and I couldn't care less what Inuyasha says! HE TRUSTED YOU! LOVED YOU and this is how you repay him!" Sango said drawing her sword about the time Inuyasha appeared

"Inuyasha! Thank heavens, she's gone insane" Kikyo said trying to latch onto his arm. He kept his eyes hidden as he shrugged her off causing her to fall to the ground.

"Don't touch me you clay whore" He spat glaring at her "Sango's right, I trusted you and you betrayed me, made me betray Kagome, you deserve what ever the hell Sango decides to give you,"

"So you're making her your chosen alpha" Kikyo asked glaring at him, she knew well how demon packs worked

"No, Kagome has always been this group's alpha female, but Sango is our beta and because Kagome isn't here Sango takes her responsibilities until she returns." Inuyasha said looking at Sango who nodded at him before smirking and killing Kikyo as she fumed.

* * *

"Momma what's wrong?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome when she went rigid.

"Lady Kagome?" Kohaku spoke softly

"Kit, slayer move" Sesshomaru commanded seeing the small ball of light heading their way. The two boys moved just as it collided with Kagome's body. A bright white light erupted from her body before allowing them to see her lying on the ground. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Her hair was longer, the blue tint looking purpler, her skin was pale and her hands now ended in claws. On her face was a single streak on each cheek that started a dark green at her hair line and transitioned into a blue then to pink and on her forehead was a purple iris flower. He took a deep breath and that's when it hit him, she smelled like irises and rain, but not human, she didn't smell anything like a human.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is Kagome-san ok?" Rin asked looking at her body

"She is alive Rin" He said picking her up and continuing their journey. They stopped just before dark and set up camp. He looked at the children and sighed "Go about your routine"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said as they began.

* * *

"They awoke the next morning to Kagome still unconscious. After the morning routine they began walking once more. It wasn't until noon when they stopped for lunch did she awake.

"What happened?" She asked softly sitting up

"You were hit by a big ball of light momma" Shippo said hugging her "And now you look and smell like a demon! What was that light?"

"My soul, Kikyo is dead" Kagome said softly remembering the light now

"Why are you demon now Kagome-san" Rin asked innocently

"I don't know, but its strange, I know how to control my powers, I know what they are as well" Kagome said slightly amazed. They continued traveling now at a much faster pace. Just before they settled for camp they were attacked. Thinking quickly Kagome pulled out an arrow and shot the demon instantly purifying it.

"It seems you still have your miko powers as well, priestess" Sesshomaru spoke as the children began to set up camp

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you please refer to me by name, I'm clearly not a priestess anymore" She said softly. Sesshomaru was shocked that she had asked him instead of yelling as he had seen her do to the others. She had surprised him quite a bit in the time she'd traveled with him. He'd begun to see her as the alpha female of his pack, though he had not really had a pack in many years, and his beast had begun to see her as much more than a pack member. He watched her help the children through their training and couldn't help but think being a demon suited her greatly and made her even more beautiful.

'Want her' his beast growled out

'we can not, she is not ours to take" Sesshomaru growled back 'besides if she is who I think she is, she is the intended mate of Lord Chikao's son'

'Who has a mate' his beast countered still looking at Kagome

'When we arrive, I will call upon Lord Chikao and we will discuss this matter' Sesshomaru said as he stood

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking at him

"We shall return to the palace" He said simply

* * *

Well there it is! Sorry it's a little shorter than the last few chapters! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	6. Shinbi

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters mentioned in previous disclaimers and Lord Chikao, Kaori, Kosuke and Akos who are all introduced in this chapter!

* * *

Shinbi-True Beauty

The next day they arrived at the palace. Kagome smiled at the simple beauty of it. Seeing her Smile, Sesshomaru smiled as well but no one took notice. They were quickly showed rooms as he walked to his study. After writing a quick letter to the Southern Lord, which he received a reply within the same hour, he called a maid.

"Yes Milord" She spoke bowing

"Lord Chikao is coming, see that everything is in order and Rin and our guests are properly dressed" He said coldly before turning back to his work. The maid bowed and left quickly.

"Kagome-san! Kaori just told me Lord Chikao is coming!" Rin said smiling brightly as she ran into the room. Kagome smiled in return as she stood from the bed.

"Very well Rin, we should be getting ready" Kagome's aid taking the little girls hand and leading her towards the servant Kaori.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has asked that I help prepare you"

"Not to be rude Kaori, but I can prepare myself, can you get the boys ready instead" Kagome said softly looking at the ground. The servant looked unsure "You can make sure I look fine before we are presented, I'm just not comfortable with people dressing me"

"Ok" Kaori said leaving the room. Kagome pulled out a kimono for Rin and began helping the little girl get ready. Soon Rin was in a magenta kimono with a pale purple yukata and obi. Pale purple crescent moons and butterflies decorated the outer kimono. Kagome pulled her hair into a cute bun with part of it down, and a silver butterfly clip from her time. Rin then sat on the bed and watched Kagome get ready.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Chikao has arrived"

"Send him in" Sesshomaru spoke softly, a tall man with long black hair and green eyes entered the room

"You have summoned me Sesshomaru" He said casually

"Indeed, I believe I have found Kosuke's daughter" He said turning toward the shocked demon lord.

"Where, when? We were told there was no hope for her return, if I had know, I never would have let Akos mate" Chikao spoke shocked

"She was taken by her mother to the future and apparently using a spell her mother bound her powers. She was somehow pulled back and has been traveling with my half brother until recently. Her soul had been split, no I don't know the details, however it was returned. The power broke the seal"

"Why do I get the feeling that the return of my most trusted general's daughter isn't all you wish for me to know"

"Because it is not, I wish to discuss the fact that my beast has claimed her as mate" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the now even more shocked yet horrified demon lord "Don't give me that look, I have not forced myself upon her. It simply wishes for her to be our mate"

"I am not sure Sesshomaru, she is the only female of power in my lands" Chikao spoke softly "Let me think on it, and meet her, of course, being human for so many years could put her in danger in my court."

"I doubt that, she is stronger than you are giving her credit for" Sesshomaru spoke standing "But you may meet her and her companions during dinner"

"Very well" Chikao spoke as they walked to the dinning hall; the children were all sitting at the table waiting

"Rin, where is Kagome" Sesshomaru questioned his ward

"With Kaori, debating over makeup," Rin said smiling, they only had to wait a few moments more before Kaori entered and bowed

"Lady Kagome, my lords' she said opening the door to reveal the most beautiful creature they had seen. She wore a four layer kimono, the first layer was black, the second navy blue, the third was a dark purple and the fourth was black and simply wrapped around her body. The outer layer was decorated with dark pink iris petals and emerald green leaves; it was tied with a dark purple obi with an abstract navy colored design. You could tell the kimono was light and each layer was split in different spots on each layer to allow for movement when fighting but revealed nothing. Her hair was left down with one side pulled back using a jade comb. She wore no other accessories except a locket around her neck they couldn't see. She wore no makeup except a simple lip gloss from her time.

"Lady Kagome, correct" Chikao spoke standing to greet her. She was beautiful, her markings standing against her pale skin. He was amazed that his general's daughter had been found in this amazing beauty. He watched as she bowed to Sesshomaru before everyone took their seats for dinner. Chikao observed Sesshomaru throughout dinner and knew he couldn't deny a mating between the two, but first he had to know her strength, one such as Sesshomaru could only mate the best.

* * *

After dinner Kagome took the children to the dojo to practice, claiming that they should never slack in their studies. Chikao followed at a distance with Sesshomaru wanting to see what she could do. When the two lords arrived they saw Shippo and Kohaku using actual weapons and powers. She was correcting stances and moves as they did so, Rin was standing beside her, the young girl was producing barriers to protect the two boys. Chikao was impressed with her teaching methods. The two lords continued to watch as she called for them to stop.

"You've done well today, Shippo you need to practice more with your fire and your sword, learn to make it move as you want it to, Kohaku you rely to much on your scythe, practice more with your other weapons, Rin there is to much purification in your barriers, reel it or you'll end up hurting the person your protecting" Kagome said as they gathered around her. Chikao was slightly surprised to see her reprimand them in such away after witnessing her with them earlier at dinner.

"She is quite the teacher" Chikao spoke smirking "I am half tempted to send my grand pup to her as well"

"She is highly educated as well, she tutors all of them after lunch, she is much more efficient than the best tutors in the land" Sesshomaru spoke watching her

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	7. Ihyou

Hello Everyone! I Hope you are Enjoying this story so far! Just a side note the title of today's chapter means surprise or something unexpected, loosely translated of course, so lets go with the fact that though we might expect it our lovely characters wont! So please enjoy while I go to class in zero degree weather...stupid exam!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters already mentioned!

* * *

Ihyou-Surprise, Something Unexpected

"Lady Kagome," She turned around and smiled

"Lord Chikao, how are you" Kagome said softly bowing before turning back to the peaceful garden

"Well, yourself" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"A bit curious, this is the first time you've sought me out during your stay" Kagome said looking at him

"I have been observing you, you are not mated?" He asked softly

"No"

"A shame, you are a great mother, and I have no doubt you will be an excellent mate, you are able to protect yourself well" Chikao said with a smile "You're fighting style is unfamiliar to me, where did you learn?"

"IT is a mix of styles really; I was trained by the monks, as well as a demon slayer for a while and a bit by Sesshomaru"

"Yet again you amaze me, may I ask where you were educated?"

"Where I grew up, men and women are schooled together, after the age of eighteen you have finished the mandatory schooling but you have the option of going to higher level schools called universities" She said with a smile "To be a healer, tutor or even a business man you must attend a university"

"Have you attended such a place?" He asked amazed "Are women even allowed to attend such places"

"Where I am from, women have just as much rank and power as men, I attended a university from home because I had to travel so much, I completed my work and my mother turned it in to my tutors for me" Kagome explained

"What are you studied in?"

"Business and leadership as well as to become a tutor" Kagome said softly with a sad smile "I only just finished before the monks took me in"

* * *

"She simply amazes me" Chikao spoke to Sesshomaru, as the two lords sat in his study.

"Why do you say such?"

"She is versed in business, to ha ve her as a mate would make one powerful, but only if she is not suppressed. I have talked with her several times during my stay this week. She is very strong willed and spirited, truly a perfect mate for a cardinal lord"

"What are you trying to say Chikao?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the older lord.

"What I am saying is that even if I force her back with me, I could not force her to mate anyone because no one but a cardinal lord deserves her power and can handle her power. There are no cardinal lords available to mate except for you," Chikao said sitting down "If she agrees, we will draw a treaty for the two lands using your mating"

"Very well, I will write to you when it is time" Sesshomaru said dismissing him

"I will await your summons" Chikao said leaving the study to say goodbye to Kagome and the children.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the garden a few days later. He had begun to spend more time with Kagome to gather the courage to asked her to be his mate.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said smiling as he sat down. She had begun to like him more after traveling with him. She had recently discovered that she had always liked him.

"Kagome" He said softly as they sat in silence both content in the peace of the garden and each others presence

"MOMMA! Lord Sesshomaru" Shippo said running into the garden

"What is it Shippo"

"Miroku, he's been injured" Shippo said causing Kagome to run into the castle. The monk's appearance shocked her. He was usually well kept, but now he was unshaven, dirty and bloody.

"Kaori, have a couple of men clean him up, his injuries are minor, see that when he wakes up, he is fed and I am notified" Kagome said to her servant who nodded.

"Will he be ok momma?" Shippo asked looking at her

"Yes Shippo, I'll talk with him when he wakes up, something is wrong and I intend to find out" Kagome said with a determined look in her face.

"Kagome-san, do you think my sister is ok" Kohaku asked worried

"Without a doubt, your sister is strong, she survived Naraku" Kagome said softly "Now go on and finish your game, you have lessons soon"

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked looking up at him. She hadn't realized how cute he looked until recently. She had never been scared of a relationship until now either. She knew she liked Inuyasha, but she refused to hurt her sister like Kikyo had.

"I smell Miroku" He said softly "And blood, but I can't tell how much is his"

"We have to find him; I don't know if he knows what Kikyo did to him" Kagome said softly "I can't let him blame himself"

"We'll find him, his sent heads west" Inuyasha said softly

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Redshadow17


	8. Deau

Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying my story! Here is our next chapter! Hope you ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but those previously stated in other chapters and the two servants in this chapter Kasi and Aaliyah

* * *

Deau-To Meet By Chance

"Sesshomaru, do you mind if I ask you something?" Kagome asked, they were once again sitting in the garden together.

"You may" He spoke sneaking a glance at her

"Why did you summon Lord Chikao" She asked softly "You don't have to answer if its not an appropriate question"

"It is alright, I summoned Chikao to discuss you and your mating"

"MY WHAT, Who gave you the right to mate me off!" She was shocked and hurt that he didn't want her around anymore. She had come to like him more than she wanted

"Calm yourself, we did not mate you off, that power is not mine but his. Your father was a general in Chikao's army, by birth you are the only female with power in the Southern Lands of mating age" Sesshomaru spoke softly "you were betrothed at birth to Chikao's son Akos but you and your mother disappeared when you were six and sense we couldn't find you, Akos was allowed to mate another"

"So why did you call Chikao" Kagome asked looking at him

"I needed his permission" Sesshomaru said simply looking into her eyes

"For what?" Kagome asked softly, he simply kissed her before leaning down to her ear

"To ask you to court me" He whispered, she shivered before hugging him

"Of course I will" Kagome answered lying her head on his chest as he held her

"Lady Kagome, the monk is awake" Kaori spoke entering the garden, she smiled at the two as Kagome nodded and took his hand, heading to where Miroku was staying.

"Miroku" She said softly approaching him

"Please Kagome-san, don't come any closer, and you should not allow females in this room" He said not looking at her

"Miroku what's wrong, this isn't you" She asked looking at him softly

"You should leave, please I don't want to hurt you"

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a henyou and a demon slayer at the gates requesting assistance" Kaori said reentering the room.

"Thank you Kaori, have Kasi watch over him," Sesshomaru said leading Kagome from the room "Perhaps your friends can tell us what happened"

"Momma, who's here?" Shippo asked as the kids ran up to them. Shippo jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Rin grabbed her other hand and Kohaku stood beside her.

"Inuyasha and Sango" Kagome answered softly as they approached the gate

"My sister's here" Kohaku asked softly

"Yes"

"Will she still love me" He asked unsure

"With all her heart" Kagome answered giving him a reassuring smile. They approached the gate to see Inuyasha standing calmly next to Sango

"Hello little brother" Sesshomaru greeted

* * *

"Sesshomaru where is Kagome? Why do you have Shippo?" He asked seeing Shippo on his brother's shoulder

"Kohaku" Sango spoke seeing Kohaku standing beside a demoness who looked familiar

"Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome's right in front of you" Shippo said smiling at them

"I think I would know if Kagome was in front of me" Inuyasha snapped glaring at him

"Sit" The demoness said smirking as he plummeted to the ground

"Kagome" Sango said running to hug her "What happened? Why are you a demon?"

"I'll explain later, what did you need?" Kagome asked looking at her sister

"That's a story in its self, we were wondering if Sesshomaru would help us find Miroku"

"He's here, what happened Sango, he wouldn't even look at me"

"Kikyo happened, she mated Naraku and ripped our group apart starting with you, then she made Miroku rape me. I found out and killed her" Sango said softly "But he thinks it was him and left before we could tell him, we couldn't find him after that."

"He's here now Sango, and I think I know the perfect place for him to gain himself back, but first it is important that we tell him what really happened" Kagome said softly before turning to Sesshomaru "Can I borrow a messenger, I wish to let the elders know we are coming"

"Aaliyah" He said and a petite woman appeared, she had dark skin, short black hair and onyx colored eyes.

"Yes milord" She said bowing

"You will deliver Lady Kagome's message to the elders in her temple"

"Yes Milord, what is your message milady?"

"Please tell the masters that Kagome will be returning with a companion who will be staying if they will have him. Let them know that I will be explaining upon arrival" Kagome said softly, Aaliyah bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Kagome why are you a demon" Inuyasha demanded angrily glaring at her

"I'll explain in time, Sango there is someone who wishes to meet you, the monks freed him from Naraku a few years ago and all he remembers is the death of your family" Kagome said the second part softly

"He doesn't remember who did it?" Sang whispered back

"NO" Kagome answered turning to Kohaku, "Kohaku come meet your sister"

"Sango" He said hugging her

"I'm so glad your alive" She said softly

"Sango you should go talk to Miroku" Kagome said softly "Sayan will take you"

"Follow me ma'am" The tall demon said softly as he approached

"Kagome-san are you ready for the kids to have lunch?" Kaori asked looking at her

"Yes, will you take them and Inuyasha" Kagome asked softly waiting until they were out of sight before turning to Sesshomaru "What are you thinking about"

"I'm trying to figure out if we should let Inuyasha figure us out on his own or tell him" He said smirking as he kissed her

"Let him figure it out, however, I'm going to tell Sango" Kagome answered smirking at him as they went to lunch as well

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed and please Review, they motivate me to post the chapters quicker!

~Redshadow17


	9. Chiyu

Hello my wonderful readers! Here is the next chapter to the story! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chiyu-Healing

"Miroku, I'm so glad you're alright" Sango spoke as she launched herself at him, embracing him tightly even though inside she was shaking with fear.

"What are you doing! You shouldn't be hugging me! I raped you" He said pulling out of his arms

"It wasn't you! It wasn't your mind! Kikyo made you, I don't blame you, I'm scared but I don't fear or hate you" Sango said softly

"I'm sorry Sango, I can't cope with this here, with a reminder of what was done"

"You wont have to" Kagome said softly with a smile as she walked further into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow" Kagome said softly as they left him in peace to pray

* * *

"Kaori, would you do me a favor" Kagome asked approaching the demoness

"Anything Kagome-san" She said bowing as several servants passed

"Would you be willing to stay at the temple with Miroku? I don't think he would truly heal with only men around him" Kagome said softly

"Of course, if my lord says it is alright" Kaori said with a smile. She liked the monk greatly from Kagome's stories and thought he was very cute.

"Good, go gather your things, we leave soon" Kagome said running to find Sesshomaru. After they ate, everyone met by the gates where they flew towards the temple.

"Lady Kagome," The children at the temple chorused as they landed, Kohaku and Shippo were soon surrounded by their friends.

"Hello everyone" She said smiling as the masters approached she bowed along with everyone else.

"We did not expect you back so soon Kagome" Mizu said softly

"I was not expecting this either but things have changed"

"Come you can explain things inside" They walked inside and Kagome explained the situation. The monks accepted Miroku with open arms and granted Kaori permission to stay with the condition she either train or help with the cook and cleaning. Afterwards they left again. As they walked Kagome stopped and looked to the side.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru asked having never seen this before.

"How many and how fast?" Inuyasha asked

"Five, two coming from the right, two coming from the center and one from the left, they'll be in your senses in about thirty seconds. They are badger demons, two male and one female" Kagome answered, by the time she finished everyone could sense it. Before anyone, but perhaps Sesshomaru, could move Kagome had defeated the demons by taking their shards causing them to run afraid.

"That was easy" Sango said as Kagome added the shards to her collection

"I've learned quite a bit since I left, Kohaku is still learning as is Shippo and Rin but we're getting there" Kagome said smiling

"We should continue by the looks of the jewel we are almost done" Sesshomaru spoke smiling just so Kagome could see. They continued to walk until lunch.

* * *

"What worries you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly. They were the only two awake, it had been several months since they had left Miroku at the temple with Kaori. Kagome stood silently for a moment staring out at the forest below them.

"I didn't want to tell the others but we're on the last shard before we battle Naraku for the jewel" Kagome said softly look at him.

"This is good is it not?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes but I fear the jewel will take me away from here when I am finished" She said softly "Sesshomaru, promise me you'll raise Shippo if that happens"

"Of course love" He said softly "Come we should return to the temple tomorrow"

"Why" Kagome asked softly as they made there way back to camp.

"You'll see" He answered softly, glad that Inuyasha had figured out their relationship months ago. He could not bear the thought of loosing her without first having her. His beast was furious with this idea.

* * *

The next morning they set out beginning their way back to the temple. After a days travel they arrived.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome" Mizu spoke greeting them wit ha bow

"Master Mizu" Kagome said smiling at him "how is Miroku"

"He is well, training the lovely child you left" Mizu said smiling "But I'm sure that's not what you came for"

"You are correct, I wish for you to perform a mating ceremony"

"Very well, milord, if you'll follow Miroku he'll take you to a room where you can prepare, Lady Kagome, Kaori will take you"

"Come with me Sango" Kagome said as Miroku dragged Inuyasha with them. The girls giggled excitedly as they busied themselves with getting Kagome ready.

"This is so unexpected" Kagome said softly as they draped the silk over her body delicately. After an hour they finished and led her down the halls to meet Sesshomaru at the large tree in the center of the temple

* * *

Well there it is! We will have a mating Ceremony next Chapter! YAY! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	10. Doutaini

Hello Everyone, Here is the next chapter! Just a warning everyone is a little OOC in thi chapter but I hope you enjoy the fluffy love and family scenes in this Chap!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that don't appear in the manga and television series or movies!

* * *

Doutaini-As One Together

Sesshomaru was nervous. He stood next to the monk and waited, he knew that they other lords should be present but he felt he didn't have time for that. They could hold a more formal ceremony later if they first survived Naraku.

"She's stunning" Akamu said drawing their attention to the demoness exciting the building. And truly she was. She wore a traditional Japanese wedding kimono, it was white and as she moved you could see the faint silver designs of moons and irises. Her hair was left down with a simple jade comb win her hair with a beautiful white lily on it. Instead of the traditional wedding hood however she carried a white umbrella.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said amazed by her beauty. She finally reached him and he took her hands in his flashing her a brief smile.

"We gather on this day to give our blessing to Lord Sesshomaru and his chosen Lady Kagome. Are there any who have valid reason to object to the mating of these two souls" Mizu said looking out at the audience as if daring them to say anything. When no one disagreed he continued "Will Rin and Shippo please step forward"

"As the son of Lady Kagome and the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru do you accept this union and the newest addition to the families you have found" Mizu asked

"Yes" The two children chorused

"This is the point in the ceremony where I ask the lords of the lands of their acceptance, however today they are not present"

"Ah, my dear priest we are here" Chikao said as he and two others appeared over the steps "We didn't get a formal invitation but a little puppy informed me yesterday of this get together"

"Very well, my lords do you have any objections to this mating with valid reasoning?" The two lords that Kagome had yet to meet looked between them for a good while before one started smiling and the other smirked

"The Shikon miko, non of us would dare object to this" One spoke smiling at them

"Then it seems the kami smile down up you and you have received their blessings. Lady Kaori will lead you to your home for the next three days. When you return you will be joined in mind body and soul" Mizu said smiling at them as Kaori led them to a small secluded hut that was lavishly furnished. After Kaori left, Kagome began inspecting the hut.

"Sesshomaru, why isn't there any food in this hut?"

"For the next three days I will prove that I can provide for you, that you can care for me and for us to become official mates" He explained wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you teach me a little about court life and what I will have to do as Lady of the western lands?" Kagome asked softly

"Of course"

* * *

"Sango will momma be back soon?" Shippo asked softly, he and Rin were starting to get bored.

"Most likely tonight, Shippo or early tomorrow morning, why don't you go train with Kohaku? Rin you can train with me today, later I'll try and help you with your lessons" Sango said smiling at them. She looked up to see Inuyasha watching her, a ghost of a smile on his face. Miroku was talking to Kaori both laughing happily. After she got the children started on their lessons she sat down with a smile watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady Sango" Miroku said coming to sit next to her

"Hello Miroku" She said smiling at him "I hope you're feeling better"

"Much, thank you, the masters have told me my last step is to confront my fear of hurting you again. They asked that I rejoin you"

"We would be glad to have you back, Kaori as well, you like her don't you" Sango said with a teasing smile

"I do, but I don't know if this scar will heal enough for me to pursue her" Miroku said smiling sadly

"It will, everything heals Miroku, you've got to believe that"

"I'm happy that you've found another"

"I don't wish to hurt Kagome by pursuing him" Sango said softly

"She is mated to Sesshomaru, I believe she would want you to be happy, if he makes you happy then pursue him"

"Thanks Miroku, but I want to tell her first" Sango said softly

* * *

"Momma!" Shippo said running into Kagome's arms as they returned, Rin following him closely

"I hope you behaved for Sango" Kagome said returning his embrace

"I was, Sango wants to talk to you" Shippo said smiling at her, Rin was talking excitedly to Sesshomaru. Kagome sat Shippo down and began walking toward Sango's room.

"Kit," Sesshomaru said softly drawing Shippo's attention towards him

"Yes" Shippo asked almost afraid

"Come with me" He said after setting Rin down. He followed the lord until he got to a small garden. "What is your name kit?"

"Shippo" He answered softly still uneasy about the situation

"Don't be afraid, I simply wish to know you, you are Kagome's son and now that she is my mate, you are my son as well"

"What do you want to know?" Shippo asked sitting down

"Who are your parents and where are they now?"

"I never knew my real momma, daddy said she died though, and the thunder brother's killed my daddy, Kagome helped me avenge him though, I stole a shard of the jewel first to make myself stronger. Inuyasha was going to kill me but Kagome convinced him to help if I gave the shard back" He explained softly "I still have daddy's pelt, one of the brothers skinned him but we left it at Keade's"

"What things do you enjoy?"

"Momma brings me chocolates and candy from her time, well she did, and I like to draw, momma taught me a lot of games and I'm teaching Rin so we can play too! Oh and playing tricks on Kouga and Inuyasha" Shippo said smiling brightly before looking at Sesshomaru slightly worried "Sesshomaru, can I call you daddy, like Rin"

"I was unaware Rin called me that, but yes, you may both address me as such" He said noticing Rin listening in the bushes, She ran over and hugged his legs "Come now, let us find your mother"

"Ok daddy" Rin said smiling as they each took his hand

* * *

"You needed to see me Sango?" Kagome asked entering the room

"Yes, Kagome, I think I might be in love" Sango said softly "With Inuyasha"

"Oh, Sango, I'm so happy" Kagome said softly hugging her

"You mean you don't feel betrayed"

"No, I have found my love, you both deserve to be happy" Kagome said smiling "Has Miroku made his peace?"

"Yes, he knows, he needs to do this" Kagome said smiling "So when are we leaving?"

"After lunch today" Inuyasha said entering the room

"Thank you Yasha, I have children to prepare" Kagome said smiling as she left the room

"Kouga is going to shit next time he sees her" Inuyasha said smirking

"Indeed, Inuyasha" Sango spoke standing up and walking towards him. Before she could say another word, he kissed her

"You don't have to say anything, I heard you and Kagome talking" He said softly. She smiled at him and kissed him once again.

* * *

"Momma" Shippo and Rin called running to hug her

"There you are, where have you two been hiding" Kagome asked embracing them

"With daddy" Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru who approached at a much slower pace than the children

"What did the slayer need" He asked allowing Shippo to sit on his shoulder

"She wanted my permission to pursue your brother" She answered giving him a bright smile.

"Why does she seek your permission?"

"She was afraid of hurting me" Kagome said softly "They deserve this"

"Indeed, the slayer will be good for him, we should leave soon"

"We're ready now" Inuyasha said as everyone gathered to leave

* * *

Well there it is! I truly hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	11. Wakareru

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel like a horrible author! But never fear! I always reappear! So Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Wakareru-To Be Seperated

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru watching the children play. She had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something was horribly wrong.

"What bothers you mate" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling her neck

"Naraku" Kagome spat standing, the children instantly beside her

"Now, would you look at the happy couple" Naraku spat glaring at them. Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha launched at him while the others took care of the swarm of demons that attacked. Hours later Kagome shot her last arrow dislodging the jewel from Naraku's body, allowing the two inu brothers to kill him. Kagome walked over to the jewel and picked it up, instantly purifying it.

"It's done" She said softly looking at everyone, Miroku was holding Kaori protectively as if she would leave him. Inuyasha had Sango in a lovers embrace except the fact that Kohaku was attached to their side. Rin and Shippo were instantly by her side as she embraced Sesshomaru, no one noticing the jewel piece itself back together.

"Momma, you're disappearing!" Shippo said clinging to her, Rin started crying as Kagome held on tighter to Sesshomaru.

"I love you, please protect my children" Kagome said looking at Rin and Shippo. She hugged and kissed them both before Sesshomaru pulled her into a passionate kiss just before she and Mekura completely disappeared. The others turned to see their friend gone after hearing Sesshomaru's beast howl in pain. Inuyasha walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll meet us again, if she doesn't return we'll find her in the future. I know where she'll be" Inuyasha said softly. Sesshomaru stood allowing Shippo to sit on his Shoulder and pulled Rin into his arms.

" We'll go to the west" Sesshomaru said softly, Inuyasha looked hesitant to follow

"You're mother" He began

"Will learn to live with it" He said as he started walking, everyone following. The reached the western palace in a matter of days.

"My son" Sesshomaru's mother spoke swooping into the room gracefully and coldly, turning even more frigid upon seeing Inuyasha and the others "What is that thing doing in my home!"

"Inuyasha and his pack are staying because they are now my pack" Sesshomaru spoke coldly

"I will not stand for this Sesshomaru, they will all leave before your mate-to-be arrives!" She said glaring at him

"This Sesshomaru is already mated mother, if you had been present you would have known, and I will not take another" He snarled at her, his anger rising. Sango stepped forward know that as the beta female of the pack it was her duty to remove the children before things got violent. She picked up Rin and Shippo sat on her shoulder before returning to the others.

"Where is this woman! Present her to me!" His mother demanded

"She has had to return to her home and will not be able to return for some time" Sesshomaru spoke his tone dismissing the conversation

"Daddy, will momma ever come back" Rin asked wiggling out of Sango's arms and running back to her father, ignoring the cold woman who was fuming

" I don't know Rin, but we'll find her, I promise"

* * *

"Kagome is that you?" Souta asked leaning over the edge of the well. Kagome was there sobbing. Souta, now sixteen jumped down the well and picked her up. He climbed out and walked into the house. His uncle was at work.

"My heart hurts Souta" Kagome said softly after some of the tears and sobs stopped.

"What happened Kags?" He asked holding her

"My mate, the jewel took my mate and my children" She said softly "I killed Naraku and the jewel took my family"

"They'll find you Kagome, come on lets run you a bath and get you into bed. I'll even make you tea and oden, just like momma use to" Souta said helping her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Souta, I'm home" Makani called up the stairs a while later. Souta walked downstairs now that Kagome was asleep.

"Kagome's back, the jewel sent her back" He said softly

"Is she sleeping"

"Yes" Souta said softly "Please tell me that they are alive and well"

"They are alive when I last saw them a hundred years ago. They will find her. They never gave up, they are just unsure of the date"

"Makani, I think Kagome's pregnant" Souta said seriously

"I am" Kagome said softly waling into the room, "Less than a month with their heir of the western lands"

"Then come, we have a baby to get ready for and a wedding band to buy so you can go out with no issues" Kagome sighed and followed him to the car.

"Makani, does Sesshomaru wear a band"

"Yes, he began about two hundred years ago so people didn't question him about marriage, if humans believed he was married then he didn't have to worry about women throwing themselves at him, and it helps the kids still call him dad"

* * *

Well there it is! Such a sad chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	12. Shinboku

HI! So because I feel so horrible about not posting for such a long time I am giving you TWO CHAPTERS! So Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mitsuki, Kijani and Sesshomaru's mother (Who will be named next chapter FYI)

* * *

Shinboku-The Reunion

The months passed and Kagome finally gave birth to her twins, a little boy named Kijani and a little girl named Mitsuki. Kijani had his fathers silver hair but his eyes were different colors, the rig ht was blue like her own and the left gold like Sesshomaru's. Other than that he looked like a male version of her. Mitsuki however had black hair like Kagome's. Her eyes were also two different colors, the left blue and the right gold. Everything else made her look like a female version of her father.

"They are beautiful Kagome" Souta said with a bright smile as he held Mitsuki

"Indeed my dear, Sesshomaru will be proud" Makani said smiling at Kijani.

"I wish he was here" Kagome said softly looking at her children

"He will be here soon, give them time" Makani said with a smile

* * *

"Sesshomaru, she is gone, no living thing can live five hundred years and not contact anyone they love. The west needs an heir, you must take another mate" Sesshomaru glared at the council member before him. The Northern Lord was causing trouble, wanting Sesshomaru's lands.

"I will not take another mate, my mate still lives, my mark has yet to fade, but instead gotten brighter" Sesshomaru spoke glaring still

"The council wont wait much longer for you to find her"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's found her!" Sango said bursting through the doors

"Has he gone to get her"

"Yes, he and Kaori" Sango answered

"Then our presence is really no longer needed" Sesshomaru said glaring at the council member "Sango will show you out"

* * *

"Souta will you get the door," Kagome asked, she was making dinner while Souta did his homework, Makani wouldn't be home for another hour.

"Sure Kagome" HE said walking to the door "Kagome you're going to want to come in here"

"What's wrong Souta" Kagome said turning off the stove and walking into the other room "Inu"

"Kags" Inuyasha said hugging her tightly

"I'm glad to see you are well Lady Kagome"

"Kaori!" Kagome said embracing the demoness

"What are you doing here where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"He's at work, Kagome-san" Kaori answered "He wanted us to come first incase you didn't remember"

"I don't think I could forget" Kagome said softly as two cries rang out through the house

"Kagome is that"

"Follow me," Kagome said leading them upstairs to the spare bedroom. Lying in the crib were two very demon infants.

"Kagome they are beautiful" Kaori said softly

"I want to tell Sesshomaru on my own" She said softly

"I don't blame you" Inuyasha said pulling out a cell phone "He'll be over soon, we however have mates to get home to"

"You're both mated" Kagome said with a smile

"Yes, myself to Miroku and Inuyasha to Sango, but that is a story for another day, we must go" Kaori said softly

"Kagome, dinners ready" Souta said softly, Kagome finished feeding her son and stood "by the way Makani called, he has to stay at work to cover a shift and I'm going to stay over at a friends, figured you'd like some alone time with Sesshomaru and the kids"

"Thanks kid" Kagome said packing his dinner to go before sitting to eat alone. The twins should sleep for another hour or so. The door bell rang not long after she had cleaned the kitchen "Sesshomaru"

"Kagome" He said pulling her small body to his. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come" Kagome whispered softly

"I would never leave you" He whispered leading her inside.

"What is wrong Maru?"

"The council wants me to mate again, while I'm relieved I found you I fear the Northern lord will try and harm you"

"I can still take care of myself Sesshomaru, however, there are two people I want you to meet" She said pulling him upstairs, she bent over the crib and picked up Mitsuki, placing her in his arms before picking up Kijani "You're hear Kijani and your daughter Mitsuki"

"You were pregnant"

"Yes I found out just after my return here" Kagome said softly

"You are amazing" He said kissing her "You must come back home with me"

"I will Sesshomaru, but what if the northern lord harms them"

"He wont know about them, I have a feeling Inuyasha and Kaori have hidden or destroyed any record of their birth"

"There wont be a record, I gave birth here" Kagome said softly "Makani delivered them"

"Then we will bring them to the castle where they will be safe"

"Alright, will you return tomorrow" Kagome asked softly "So I can let Souta and Makani know what's going on"

"I don't plan on leaving tonight, in the morning I'll have you a place in my company and we will move your things to the palace"

"Ok" Kagome said softly as they moved to her room with the two infants.

* * *

"I'll bring everyone over for your birthday on Sunday" Kagome said hugging Souta before climbing into the car with Sesshomaru and the twins.

"The children will be happy to see you" Sesshomaru said softly

"How old are they now?"

"Adults, but they prefer their teenage forms, like it seems you favor your human form"

"Not entirely, its just easier" Kagome said shrugging

"My mother is most likely going to be there" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes

"This is going to be fun" Kagome muttered as the car pulled up. Kagome stepped out Mitsuki in her arms. Sesshomaru excited just after her holding Kijani. Everyone in his castle had been told of the twins' arrival and were prepared for them.

"A word son" Kagome turned slightly to the left to see Sesshomaru's mother standing there regally. She had long silver hair and her eyes were more yellow.

"One moment mother"

"A word now" She said glaring at him and Kagome

"What is it you want mother, I am in the middle of showing my mate to our room" Sesshomaru said glaring at his mother

"You mated a human, Sesshomaru, a human" She said unknowingly startling Mitsuki. Kagome glared calming her daughter before approaching the woman who was still ranting at Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me" Kagome said letting her aura flare enough to get the woman's attention

"What do you want"

"For you to shut up" Kagome said simply causing the woman to stutter before moving to strike her only to hit a barrier instead

"How are you doing this human" She shrieked

"I'm not" Kagome said smirking moving slightly so she could see Mitsuki, "My daughter is, seems she inherited my powers I was going to let you strike me so I had valid excuse to hurt you"

"How, this is impossible! Human's can't give birth to demons"

"Looks can be deceiving, in a world run by humans, a demon must blend in and in this world one raised as a human can not change drastically without being questioned, I simply look human, but I am very much a demon" Kagome said coldly "And your yelling is upsetting my children"

"There are two!"

"Twins, a boy Kijani and a girl Mitsuki"

"Momma!" Kagome as soon embraced by two teenagers

"Rin, Shippo" She said smiling at them "Wow you have grown, come meet your brother and sister"

"What are there names Momma?" Rin asked holding Kijani, Shippo held Mitsuki

"Kijani and Mitsuki" Kagome said smiling as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaori entered as well.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru has taken a human mate" A dark voice spoke, "Taking his lands should be much easier now"

"Master, they say she is the Shikon miko"

"Impossible, the woman died centuries ago" He growled out

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	13. Ikaku

Hello my wonderful readers! I promise I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth! My computer stopped charging and it took me a little while to get the files off my old computer, convert them into the correct microsoft files so my mom's computer would read them and then post them for you! There are only two more chapters to go so please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aki, Takashi, and Sada!

* * *

Ikaku-The Threats

"Lady Kagome, this came for you" A servant spoke bringing her a small package.

"Thank you" Kagome said using her powers to scan for threats. She had had plenty of threats since the announcement of her return.

"What is it momma?" Rin asked

"Nothing darling, will you finish here, I need to see your father" Rin nodded smiling as she took her sister, Kagome took the package from the room and practically flew to Sesshomaru's study.

"This just came" She said tossing the package on his desk

"What is it" Sesshomaru asked confused

"A cursed gift, from lord Aki as congratulations on our mating"

"But Lord Aki brought his gift this morning" Sesshomaru said

"I know, whoever sent this wants us dead or in war with the others, they've already targeted Chikao, now Aki"

"Another cursed gift" Sada, Sesshomaru's mother spoke entering

"Yes, this is the fifth attempt this month alone, this grows tiring" Kagome said leaning against the wall

"Mother, from now on all gifts will be sent to the monk for scanning before being presented to us" Sesshomaru spoke his anger rising. Sada nodded, she had come to respect Kagome in the past few months and absolutely loved the twins.

"I'll make sure they know, now hurry to the airport or you'll be late, don't worry I have the children taken care of, enjoy your time together while you can" Sada said smiling at them.

"Where exactly are we going Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at her mother-in-law and mate

"You will see when we get there" He answered leading her away

* * *

"Master, they are leaving the palace"

"Good launch both attacks, we will hit him where it hurts, his teenage pups ad his pitiful human mate" The dark voice spoke with a smirk "This is for my mate, my lovely Toran" He thought glaring at nothing "I will be most powerful after the West is mine"

* * *

"This is beautiful" Kagome said smiling, he had taken her to America as their "honey moon" considering they had published a story about their "marriage" in the local papers.

"I know" He said looking at her. She hugged him allowing herself to be pulled into a searing kiss. They hadn't had anytime to themselves these past few weeks. She allowed him to lead her inside the bedroom, neither noticing the bullet land where they were standing a minute ago.

* * *

"Can we go down to the beach today?" Kagome asked with a brilliant smile

"Yes love" He said smiling at her. She gathered the rest of their things and took his hand, leading him down to the almost private beach attached to their hotel. As the night came closer, Sesshomaru blocked more attacks on Kagome, without her knowing about them, before sensing a greater danger.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked

"Go back to the room and ward yourself in, please don't argue" She nodded and ran towards the hotel as Sesshomaru prepared to fight a large wave that was causing the other guests to run away.

"Not so fast Milady, we can't have you escaping" A demon spoke stepping in front of her. Two others circled around her. She smirked dropping into her familiar stance. They attacked her at once and she threw up her barrier, she then used her powers to form a bow and arrows, killing them instantly before returning to the room and warding it.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood waiting for the water demons to appear. He was glad to see all the humans had left the area "What is your business here?"

"YOU" One spoke stepping forward "You betrayed our trust Sesshomaru of the west"

"How so, this Sesshomaru has not been in the water for centuries"

"You ordered the attack on my Lord, he is severely injured and you will pay"

"I have ordered no such attack, it would be foolish of me to order an attack on such valued allies"

"Your soldiers spoke of your wish to claim our lands"

"For what purpose, I can not dwell there and I get everything I should need from the sea through our treaties, I have no purpose to attack you. Please, tell me of the uniforms these soldiers wore, you have been deceived"

"Moons like the one you bear on your forehead, they faced north and were the color of ice."

"They were not my soldiers, the man who did this will pay for attempting to end my mate's life" Sesshomaru growled out

"We are sorry for this misunderstanding, please give us the name of the man who did this"

"Lord Takeshi Of the Northern Lands" He answered watching as they disappeared back into the water. He turned and walked back to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sat in their hotel room, she was worried because Sesshomaru had yet to return. She readied her bow as the door opened slowly to reveal Sesshomaru. She dropped her bow and ran to embrace him "I'm glad you're alright"

"I am, but Takeshi Will not be when I find him" He growled out holding her tightly

"What are you going to do" Kagome asked confused

"Take him before the council, he has been after my lands for far too long and now he has declared war between myself and my allies in the water demon tribes."

"I'm surprised you don't just kill him" Kagome said shrugging

"I want to but we have laws to abide by now due to the human population" Sesshomaru answered calming down.

"I want to go home, the kids need us Sesshomaru, the twins have never been away from me this long"

"We will leave in the morning, I want this resolved quickly"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	14. Hyougiin

So because of my long absence I will be gracing my loyal readers with a second chapter tonight! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the characters not in the show!

* * *

Hyougiin-The Council

Kagome smiled hugging her children before watching Sesshomaru converse with Miroku.

"Momma, dad says your going to council, what happened?" Shippo asked looking at her concerned

"We had an attack, we're ok but we fear for the twins and you, so we are getting this taken care of quickly" Kagome said softly

"Kagome, Sesshomaru wants us to talk you through council, they have an opening tomorrow and two years from now. This is going to be very quick" Sango said approaching with Kaori. Kagome followed them, the twins clinging to her kimono.

"Ok, what's going to happen now?" She asked following them into the library

"Tonight we will all go to the council building, Rin and Shippo, myself, Inuyasha, Lady Sada and the twins are required to attend, Kaori and Miroku will go as your and Sesshomaru's retainers, the water demons as witnesses" Sango explained

"The trail itself will go one of two ways. One he can challenge you or Sesshomaru to battle, or the council will review all the evidence and decide on their own" Kaori spoke next "We have a feeling that he will challenge Sesshomaru because he wants Sesshomaru's lands. We are however going to through him a loop with Mitsuki and Kijani, because right now he believes if he kills Sesshomaru the west is without an heir"

"What is it required I wear and is proper feudal era behavior expected for when I address Sesshomaru"

"You can speak to him however you wish, you are his equal, we will address you as Lord and Lady, the kids as mother and father, and dress will be very traditional" Sango said softly, Kagome nodded in understanding

"What will be his punishment"

"Most likely death" Sango answered and Kagome nodded again

"We need to leave" Sesshomaru spoke entering the room. Kagome nodded and handed Kijani to him. They walked into the entrance hall, everyone following.

"I figured you would be the one to escort us Lord Chikao" Kagome spoke smiling at him

"Hmm, you have changed Kagome"

"No, not changed, this is what I looked like as a human, I had to blend in somehow" Kagome said smiling at him before moving forward with Mitsuki "I'd like you to meet our daughter Mitsuki and our son Kijani, whom Sesshomaru is holding"

"So you were with child when you left"

"I didn't leave by choice" Kagome whispered "The jewel ripped me away"

"I'm sorry, come we must go" Chikao said softly leading them to the large car out front.

* * *

The next day Kagome awoke early and began getting ready. She wore seven layer kimono, that had a slightly modern twist. The first five were different patterns and solids in the colors of blood red, white and purple. The sixth layer was gold with the same hexagon flower pattern that was on Sesshomaru's attire only in baby blue. The seventh and more modern layer wrapped around her body and was black with white rose petals , a violet dragon that wrapped itself around her and a blood red crescent moon facing west. Her obi was blue with a gold pattern. She had pulled her hair up, pinning in a silver moon clip and some simply white flowers and adding just a hint of modern make up before claiming herself ready. She then moved to assist her children. Rin and Shippo entered a few moments later wearing a five layer kimono done in pinks and purples, and a traditional men's kimono in blues and golds. She dressed Kijani in black and red and Mitsuki in white and red. Sesshomaru entered dressed in his usual attire. They moved to meet the others who were dressed as they had been before, Kaori's and Sango's were three layers and bore the western crest, as all their clothing did.

"We're ready" Kagome spoke for them all. She walked with Sesshomaru allowing Sango and Kaori to carry the twins. They entered the room and the Northern lord rose in anger"

"What do you dare bring before us Sesshomaru! You know the rules, only those in your house in attendance"

"There are none here with me who are not part of my house"

"The human bitch at your side and the two disgraces she brought with her" He spoke smugly

"My mate and my heirs"

"You have not had enough time to produce such"

"You then have been ill informed; your father must not have told you I took a mate almost five hundred years ago. Now may we start, I grow tired of these accusations"

"Indeed, Takeshi By what trial do you wish" The head of the council asked

"By battle" he answered smirking at Sesshomaru

"You're chosen opponent"

"Sesshomaru's little human bitch" He smirked as Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Let me prove myself, I hold all the cards" Kagome said wisely, he nodded reluctantly watching as she stood and addressed the council "Great Council, I will accept his challenge, but please allow me to change clothing, I hardly think it's a fair battle for me to wear seven layers while he wears but two" She spoke bowing at the waist

"We will honor your request, you have an hour to prepare"

"Thank you" Kagome said turning to Sango and Kaori, both nodded and gave their mates the twins "Sesshomaru, please stay, its going to take me the hour to undress, I know what I'm doing"

"I do not like this, but I will trust you" He said as she and the girls left the room.

"Mother doesn't have any weapons" Rin said softly

"She doesn't need them" Shippo said with a smirk as he reassured his sister "Don't forget who she is"

"The brat has a point" Inuyasha said smirking as Kijani pulled on his hair

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	15. Kaichou

And because you've had to wait so long for me I am giving you a third and the final chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: As it has been the entire 15 chapters of the story, if it belongs to the anime I don't own it!

* * *

Kaichou-Harmony

An hour later Kagome reentered dressed in a black kimono that was light weight with dark purple trim and obi. A large silver moon on her back. The kimono had slits up both sides and under it she wore light purple pants that hugged her legs. She wore no weapons but allowed Sango to bind her wrists and ankles for better protection.

"Lady Kagome are you Prepared"

"Yes"

"Lord Takeshi Are you prepared"

"Yes"

"Then this will be trail by battle, the fight is to the death" Kagome dropped into stance and waited. It didn't take him long to attack. She side stepped and closed her eyes, spreading out her powers to release her demon side on command. Side stepping once more she used part of her powers to form two swords. She began her attack keeping the lord at bay.

"So you can fight, and have some puny powers" He laughed at her before smirking 'I grow tired of you"

"You underestimate me and my power" Kagome said with a smirk of her own.

"Silly priestess," He said sending a large blast towards her children "Let's get rid of those little monsters"

"Wrong" She said throwing up a rather large barrier in front of them the dropped her disguise. Her glare told him he would be in pain before long. However the glow that surrounded her forming the image of the long dead priestess Midoriko told him he would die.

"YOU DARE INVOLVE INFANTS INTO THIS BATTLE! BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR ENDANGERING EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, WHY DO YOU WISH FOR MY LIFE" Her voice amplified throughout the arena, Midoriko's mixing with her own to make it seem eerie and haunting.

"Because he took away my mate! He killed her so I will kill you!" He said Kagome looked at him suddenly recognizing him

"Toran, you were Toran's mate, who tried to take the Western Lands, we stopped you because Toran had Shikon Shards" Kagome said smirking at him "And he did not kill her, I did, now any last words"

"You will die today! Even if I'm not he one to take your life!" He said laughing as she killed him, she then sat down and allowed Midoriko's soul to check for threats, "Silly Lord"

"What have you found mate?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to her

"Four bombs, they have been disarmed by my powers, they are on the highest floor, the basement, the fifth floor storage room and your office" Kagome said as four demons scurried off.

"It is good to see you have returned Lady Kagome" The Eastern Lord acknowledged her "Please allow us to meet your children"

"OF course, she said as Shippo and Rin brought them forward "Our Son, Kijani and our daughter Mitsuki"

"Why have they been hidden from us"

"This threat on my family" Sesshomaru answered

"Very well you may leave" The council said dismissing them

"I'm glad that's over" Kagome said as they drove home

"Me as well" Sesshomaru spoke pulling her closer. They could live in peace and really raise their children properly now

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please Review and let me know how you think I did!

~Redshadow17


	16. NOT A CHAPTER but my Thanks!

Hello My Loyal Readers! I can't express in words how happy I am with the success of this story! And I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed to this story and Respond to some of them who I didn't get around to when they were sent! Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and review alerts!

So thank you:

Saissister: I loved your idea and I'm sorry that I didn't use it, but I have a problem continuing my stories when I bring to many characters in and so I decided that I would leave him out of this one, but I don't think Kagome would just forget about her brother so I had to add what happened to him!

Lady Sesshomaru-sama

gewngewngewn

Princess Ginger13: I'm glad you liked that I made Kagome a stronger woman, I was tired of her always being weak and helpless and I'm glad you liked Sesshomaru being a nicer person. I'm also sorry the fight scenes suck….I'm really bad at them and haven't found someone who I trust to write them for me or at least help me with them!

Alechaos Ogigio

impulse960: I want to thank you personally! I have had many rude reviewers about my writing style and you managed to give me good critism without sounding like you wanted to kill me for it! While I didn't go back to fix this story because it is finished and I'm lazy, I did take your advice to heart and I am using it for m other stories! So thank you and I'm glad that you think this is a good story despite its mistakes!

Katpin

Kate

black rose

juu ichi: I'm not sure what you said in your review but thanks for making the effort to review!

Kithime

Byakua's sakura petal: Your reviews made me smile! Thanks for having such an avid interest!

DevilOfMidnight


End file.
